Bixbite the Skywing
Bixbite is a dragon by Bright the Sunwing. If you want to use her, please ask first. Appearance: Bixbite is a Skywing dragoness with dark red scales. She has sharp claws the color of obsidian. Her wing membranes are rose colored. She has a slender build and long legs. Her tail is long and muscular to help with flying long distances. Her under scales are yellowish with hints of orange in between. Her wings are long and powerful due to her long flights as an explorer. Personality: Bixbite’s personality is very fitting for an explorer of her caliber. She is adventurous, courageous, and eager to find new things. She loves to learn new things about the natural world. She is very outwardly friendly. She doesn't really have a bad side to her. History: Bixbite was born in Possibility to Streaker and Solaris. Her parents were so excited that they were literally jumping up and down as she came out of her egg. When she was old enough, her parents sent her to school. There, she met her best friends, Sunspark and Snakebite. Later, when they were trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their lives, Bixbite exclaimed that she was going to be an explorer. The others were happy for their friend who already knew what she wanted to do with her life at such a young age. Today, she is still traveling with Sunspark and Snakebite. She has developed a crush on Sunspark, but unfortunately does not know how to tell him. Why, she doesn’t even know whether he feels the same way about her. This is the only example of a small nervousness that she has ever shown in her life. Family and Friends: Solaris: Mother; Skywing: Bixbite has a pretty good relationship with her mother. Solaris supports Bixbite in all of her decisions. She is especially proud that Bixbite has friends that she can count on. Streaker: Father; Skywing Sunspark Skywing/Sandwing: Friend, although she has a huge crush on him. They could be so much more if either of them had the courage to speak their mind and tell the other how they actually feel. Bixbite is nervous about how Sunspark will react if he found out that she had a crush on him. Little does she know, he actually feels the same way about her. Snakebite: Friend; Nightwing/Rainwing: Snakebite joined the group and became fast friends with Sunspark. In truth, Bixbite finds the hybrid very annoying with his endless pranks and jokes; the only reason she hangs out with him is because he is friends with Sunspark. Prism: Friend; Aviwing: Prism is Bixbite’s best friend. She can talk to him about anything. He kind of knows about her crush on Sunspark, but not everything. Very supportive. Gallery: This is a picture of what Bixbite really is, a smooth gemstone with a magenta coloring. It is a variation of beryl, it is also very rare. Trivia: * Bixbite is named after the rare form of beryl, which is found in emeralds. * She is known for her athleticism in flying and running, she also has quick reflexes in response to danger. Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Bright the Sunwing) Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Athlete)